


You Followed Me, I Followed You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Fusion, Basically Furry Porn, Bondage, Come as Lube, It’s Basically Rodents Fucking, Kylo as Ratigan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Poe as Basil, Switch Ben Solo, Switch Poe Dameron, Weird Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Detective Poe Dameron of Baker Street is captured again by Professor Ben Solo...just as planned.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	You Followed Me, I Followed You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Furries
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: ...I think I’m ruining people's childhoods right now. Title from “Goodbye So Soon” from the movie because if you’re going to ruin people’s childhoods, go the whole hog.

It wasn’t a usual way to meet with your enemy-teacher-lover, but Poe could say that getting captured was effective. Even as he woke up in ropes with Professor Ben Solo, Mousedom’s greatest criminal mind, looming over him...well, he could say his mission was accomplished. 

”You know, there are better ways we can meet without you getting captured,” Ben said. Then, “By the way, Poe, I do love your disguise.”

It suits you. That was the unspoken subtext. 

”Had to get in somehow,” Poe said. 

”You missed me?” Ben said. 

”Y-yes.” Poe’s answer admittedly became more unsteady as Ben’s claws caressed him. Being bound like this, caressed...it had a certain appeal. 

“You like this, don’t you?" Claws, running down Poe’s cheek, tenderly coaxing him to look up. “I’d say you like this a lot. Being bound like this, losing control for once.”

”Do I?” Poe tried to sound sarcastic, but instead it sounded more breathy instead. “I’d say it...fulfills a certain purpose for you too."

”Tell me.”

Poe had to smile. He had Ben entranced, at least — despite being the one tied up, he could still get to the core of the rat, the very heart of him. “You want to be in control,” he said, more seriously. “You didn’t have control, when you had to leave Oxford. With me, your former protégé...you do have control. And I can give you that, Ben."

”Of course you understand.” Claws, still moving down Poe’s chest, tweaking his nipples through his clothing. Poe gasped — God, it felt so good. So perfect. “You always were so smart, Poe...”

Ben was bigger than him. So much bigger. Poe could already feel his arousal straining against his trousers as the rat gently trailed his claws down Poe’s smaller body. Along the insides of his thighs, the outsides, carefully making sure not to touch his erection, which was aching. Straining. 

"I...I need...” God, what did he say? What were the right words for how much he needed to be pleasured, to be touched, anything? Then, “Please, Ben, do whatever you want to me. I can’t think of what to say!”

Ben did smile, revealing his sharklike teeth. “I suppose you won’t be needing these pants?”

”No.”

Ben did away with them, and his paw — Poe wished he could buck into it, but, frustratingly, he couldn’t — he could only ramble. Praise. Ben deserved so much praise; he was all but starved of it...

He came, embarrassingly fast. A spurt that felt like an explosion. “God, Ben,” he murmured even as his orgasm died down, "I...I can’t get enough of you. I just can’t.”

”Oh, my protégé,” Ben murmured, “We’re not done yet.”

Ben untied him then. Let Poe go, and lay down, almost invitingly. Poe straddled him, and he didn’t miss how the rat’s body buckled against him in response.

”Good thing no one can see us,” Poe muttered. 

”Let them see. Now...please, just ride me...”

It took time. Scooping up the mess that they’d made, using it as the lubricant — and then sinking onto Ben. 

He kept sinking onto Ben, impaling himself on him while stroking himself again to climax. He couldn’t overlook Ben’s arousal in that moment, at least before Poe came again, and Ben, spurred on by the climax, came inside Poe’s body with a groan. 

***

They nestled against each other, Poe gasping as he came down from his second orgasm, Ben whispering praise to him that sounded so odd coming from Mousedom’s most notorious criminal mind. 

"You could come with me,” Poe said, softly. 

A kiss to Poe’s shoulder. “It’s not that simple, my detective. I can’t just leave this life behind me. Criminals don’t get happy endings.”

”I can help you,” Poe said. 

”I can’t be helped. It’s nothing that’s your fault. Nothing you can help." Ben paused. "But don’t doubt that I love you. That can’t be denied. Poe. My protégé...”

Poe would have to leave soon, but for now, he could enjoy Ben’s care, and his company. 


End file.
